


Saffron Baker

by Yuurei



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Mission Fic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Saffron Baker, a suitably British name, right?For saffronbunbaker.
Kudos: 3





	Saffron Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/gifts).



> Yah this came out of nowhere. 
> 
> To Saffronbunbaker, thanks for being awesome!
> 
> ~~~  
> Saffronbunbaker left me really pretty reviews on a podfic of mine that made me smile so I thought I'd make them something. This is that random something.

Podfic: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xszgkwaemh8q99u/Saffron+Baker.m4a/file)

"Saffron Baker? I'm Sterling, William Sterling it's pleasure to meet you, darling." He gave them a rakish grin. "I've heard good things about your social projects, shall we take a walk and discuss things further? I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

"Yes, yes, alright tone it down a bit 007 no need to sweep them off their feet in the first quarter," Q chimed in over Bond's earpiece, "we need them longterm. I know its your specialty but we don't need a here and gone flash romance."

Bond merely hummed lightly, having looped his arm around the target's back to subtly steer them and unable to reply. Saffron was the latest in a list of media producers Bond had been charged with feeling out for their political leanings and social influence levels. Someone had recently been making quite a splash with anarchist anti-british multimedia projects displayed around the heart of London. While they'd been careful to leave things anonymous there had still been a fair overlap of the social circles necessary to gain access to a few specific locations that had been targeted. 

That had led to a large cat and mouse game in London and 007 sent out on home territory despite it normally being in MI5's purview. The list they'd come up with was unfortunately longer than they'd like and it had been decided that while the culprit would need to be taken in, the rest of the list could be subtly influenced to repair some of the PR damage caused. Hence the use of 007s more morally questionably skills on nominally innocent British citizens.

Nominally because despite having clandestinely interviewed more than a handful of their list they really were no closer to proving the innocence or guilt of several of them. 007 was probably looking to go off script for some stress relief and with Q's recent luck the target he'd picked would likely try to stab his agent in short order.

Q sighed, all he could do was wait and see how things played out. If Saffron was innocent then they'd move to the next and well if Saffron wasn't then they come to understand just what a team Q and 007 could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to decide if I regret this. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, yes James gave a fake name - for once.  
> Also random fact, my grandpa's name is _Stirling_ and he would be appalled at having his name here as a rakish young cad if he knew so I changed my draft to have the E instead😂
> 
> Don't worry I'll still be posting a chapter of EoYS at some point this week.


End file.
